


Wet

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kill you for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

  “I could kill you for this.” 

   “It’s not that bad.”

   “Not that bad?  My TARDIS is _wet_ Captain.  Can you explain to me how this happened?”

   “Well, I…”

   The Doctor held up a hand to forestall whatever Jack was going to say, but immediately lowered it when Jack flinched.  “What was that?”

   Jack shook his head defiantly. “Nothing.”

   “That wasn’t _nothing_.  You thought I was going to strike you?”

   “You just said you were going to kill me,” Jack protested weakly.

   “Stupid ape.” The Doctor shook his head and pulled his lover in close, reminding himself precisely why he traveled with stupid apes, especially _this_ stupid ape.  When they separated several minutes later he was calmer, but still irritated.  “What happened, exactly?”

   “Well, I thought I could surprise you by cleaning up a bit in here…”


End file.
